1. Field of the Disclosure
An adapter plate is disclosed and methods therefor. In particular, an adapter plate is disclosed which secures and seals an adapter to an equipment housing wall and methods therefor.
2. Technical Field
It is often necessary within fiber optic networks to optically connect optical fibers through mating connectors. Mating connectors may include connector alignment features on the ferrules for fine alignment, but are typically grossly aligned using some form of adapter assembly. Adapters may be stand-alone components or may be maintained within network structures, walls or receptacles, for example, within a network connection terminal or on an antenna mounted electronics housing. Desirable adapters should not only properly align mating connectors, but should also protect the mating connectors and optical fibers from adverse environmental and mechanical influences, such as from side loading, rotational and tensile forces.
In many cases, the network structures, walls or receptacles are not configured to receive such a desirable adapter. Upgrades, retrofitting, and alterations to existing networks may require the application of a new or different adapter. Most adapters have particular installation geometrical constraints or “footprint,” usually defined by the network structures, walls or receptacles. However, in some cases such footprints are not available to the craft. An adapter plate is therefore needed to retrofit the particular footprints of a desired adapter to the network structures, walls or receptacles.